


Hello

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock, M/M, Teenlock, Unilock, all the locks!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has never had one true home, he has moved more times than he has been alive. But finally his family settles and John is so excited to make friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad, like really bad! I have so many stories on the go and yet here I am posting another one!!!!
> 
> Do not worry though none have been abandoned, there will still be updates, and More than I seem to Be and First Date still take priority. But this! This idea is just awesome and so I'm going with it and seeing where it take me. 
> 
> So as always, enjoy!!!!

If there was one thing he could ever say he hated about his father, it was the fact that they had moved home that many times that John had not made one single true friend, he had not had a single birthday party and he had not had or been to a single sleepover.

Basically John Watson was lonely.

However, that was all about to change. Finally, after years of service to Her Majesties Crown, George Watson came to the end of his career and he and his wife Viviana had deemed it time to settle in one place and had bought a lovely cottage with three bedrooms, a huge garden with a stream running along the back of the grounds hidden by trees and wild flowers.

The house was perfect and John found he no longer had any reason what so ever to hate a thing about his father.

John was given a whole week off school when they moved into their new home, a week to explore, to get a feel for the place that he would have his first birthday party at, the place he would have his first sleepover, the place he would have his first ever friend over for tea.

It was his fourth day in his new home that he first met children his age, playing by the stream a little way down from him house. He stood watching them as they threw stones into the water, laughing and chasing around after each other as they enjoyed the afternoon sun.

One lad in particular caught John’s attention though.

A pale boy, around his age sat up in a tree, his legs dangling down, a book in his hands and his mope of curly black hair falling into his eyes as he read. John watched him closely, trying to work out how the boy had climbed as high as he had, and how he had done it with such a big book.

“Who are you?” A small voice asked causing John to look down and smile as a small girl with mousy brown hair and big green eyes looked up at him.

“I’m John.”

“Hello I’m Molly. Come play?” She asked looking over her shoulder at the other children who were all stood watching.

“Sure.” He smiled, following after Molly and was introduced to Sally, Philip, Mike and Greg. After the introductions they soon started a game of hide and seek, John was, of course, the seeker first.

“Eighteen….nineteen…..twenty! Ready or not here I come!” He shouted, turning and taking in the now empty woodland.

Before moving he looked up to find the pale boy watching him. Smiling John waved, causing the boy to hide behind his book. Frowning John lowered his hand, shrugged and went on to find the others.

Hours later John was laughing as Mike pulled worms from his hair after Greg and Sally threw some at him, an act of revenge apparently, after Mike had placed a hand full of maggots in Greg lunch box the week before.

“When do you start school John?” Molly asked as she helped Mike with the worms.

“Soon, mum said in the next week.” John answered as he picked up a stick and started to drawn in the dirt. “What’s it like?”

“Not bad, the teachers are nice and you should be in the same class as me and Mike. Sally, Greg and Philip are in the year above us.”

“Ah…what about him?” John asked pointing up at the boy in the tree. Molly frowned, as did the others before turning to look up at the boy in the tree.

“Oh its freak!” Philip said getting to his feet and brushing the dirty from him jeans.

“Philip don’t call him that!” Molly said with a stern look on her face.

“But he is.” Philip turned to John then. “He don’t talk, like ever. Apparently he saw his parents being killed or something, not spoken a word since.”

John looked from Philip to the boy in the tree who was so close to his book now that there was no way he could be reading it.

“I think he can hear you.” John said looking back to Philip. “And if that’s true, about his parents, then he’s not a freak, he’s sad.”

“But he’s weird.” Sally muttered, her voice low after John had pointed out that he could probably hear them.

“Yeah, I think I would be weird too if I saw my parents being killed.” John said with an edge to his voice.

The other started at him, Molly and Greg with a slight smile to their faces, Mike was still pulling worms from his hair but he stared with respect, whereas Sally and Philip didn’t look at all impressed.

“Well you just wait, he’s in your class, you just wait and see how weird he is!” Sally said loudly. John was looking up at the tree as she spoke and he saw those words hit the boy as though they were stones.

“If I ever here you call him weird or a freak when I’m around I’ll make sure you will pay for it.”

Sally stood then and took Philip’s hand. “Come on.” She said pulling him away then stopping to look at the others. “Are you coming?” She asked looking at each of them.

“Nah.” Greg answered as Mike and Molly shook their heads. “We’re good.”

“Fine.” Sally turned walking away with Philip close behind her.

John continued to draw on the ground with his stick as the others talked, his blue eyes going to look at the boy in the tree every few seconds.

“John!” A voice shouted suddenly causing the four children to look down the stream where a tall blond hair girl, a few years older than them was stood looking towards them.

“Who is that?” Greg asked.

“My sister, I better go.” John looked down at his picture then with a few more swipes to the ground he nodded and looked to the boy in the tree before dropping the stick and smiling at the others.

“I’ll see you at school then.” He said with a wave before running up to his sister who threw an arm around his shoulder and messed up his hair before leading him back to the house.

 .~.~.~.~.

The boy in the tree waited for the others to leave before slowly making his way down to the ground, something he had been unable to do as the others had chosen the tree he needed to climb down to camp at most of the afternoon.

So climbing from one tree to the next he started to make his way down to the ground then stopped as he looked down at where the new blond boy had been sat drawing in the dirt. Tilting his head, he frowned and then smiled, the boy had drawn something, something that could only be clearly seen from above, something only he would have been able to truly make out as he climbed down to the ground.

The new boy wasn’t as stupid as the rest of them, and he was also an artist if what he could draw in dirt, with a stick, was anything to go by. Because there, on the ground, was a detailed picture of a bird, an owl, with its wings folded sitting on a branch, with leaves all around it and an open book placed next to it and written on the pages was ‘Hello, I’m John Watson, nice to meet you’.


End file.
